New Digidestined Crest Of Faith
by DigiGirlFreak45
Summary: <html><head></head>Tell me what you think this is My first digimon story Review...Matsuo is a no body and no one likes her but what happens that she is a didgidestined and she has to travel with she knew form a camp. Season one and possibly 2. OC/Matt</html>
1. New DigiDestined girl

Matsuo

_*Beep Beep Beep*_

I sighed and hit my alarm clock and just laid in my bed which I look on the covers that it was a mess from me sleeping.

"Matsuo! Get your lazy ass up and get going to school" I flinch at my Stepdads voice and got ready. I was looking in my closet for any clothes to wear for high school I wasn't ready for anything I had never have friends. I found black skinny jeans with a black long shirt with a green top over it and my shoes were ankle converse from special made in USA I didn't miss that place but then again I did because of my real dad and all family and I'm stuck in this lunatic family. I sighed and looked at myself in a long mirror making sure I didn't screw up my hair or clothes and I went downstairs were Mom and so called 'dad' were eating breakfast and talking.

"Oh hi Suo!" My mom said and it meant "Given child" I said to myself. I just smiled and she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Hey mom love to talk to you but I got to get going see ya later!" I yelled and also I lied I wanted out of the house from everyone and everything. I walked down the apartments and I see two older kids with blonde hair at the elevator and I had to catch up for the elevator.

"Wait!" I yelled and the Tall guy held the elevator for me and the three of us were in.

"Thank you so much, I don't wanna walk all the way downstairs." I told thema dn they smiled.

"No problem and I wouldn't blame ya they are long one time they made me late for class" Said the guy who was wearing a green hat and I giggled.

"Are you new?" said the tall guy with medium hair.

"No I moved here since umm two years ago" I told them and the seemed shock and look at me I blush and smiled.

"What?"I asked and the tall guy talked.

"By any chance are you that America girl who was getting making fun of and not talk to anyone?" He said.

I sighed and frown "Sadly yes I am glad to know I was like that" I smiled and I look down and my shoe was untied.

"Oh wait I didn't mean to sound that mean I mean-" Its fine Ishida, I'm used to that" I interrupted him and the elevator stopped and we all got out and I was fast walking ahead of them.

Matt

"Hey Matt who was that girl?" I look over to see my little brother T.K who was curious.

"You know I don't know her name but me and the gang seen her before she was at camp with us and then yeah." I told him and I couldn't believe that I saw her again I thought she was gone but I was wrong.

"Ouch, don't even know the girls name" T.K said and I glared at him.

"Oh be quiet lover boy. I know you like someone" I shot back at him and he was blushing and I laughed.

We walked into the computer lab and we see the whole gang again I see Izzy working on the digi portal.

"Hey Matt T.K what took you guys so long?" Tai asked me and I just shrug

"Well I slept in a little late and plus there was this girl but I don't even know her name but she went to camp with us" I told them and they looked at us funny.

"Well I think I can help describe her" Joe said and I sighed and he was such a organize guy.

"The girl who was always getting making fun of and the one that was really quiet and possibly shy" I told him.

"Oh her that's Matsuo Miharu, I use to talk to her but she ran away from me" Sora said and I nod.

"I always thought she was cute" Tai said receiving a slap from Sora due to the fact those two are dating.

"Ow! That was a long time ago jeez" Tai said and we laughed.

"Whoa! Message from genii" Izzy said and we hovered him what to know what the message says.

"It says" Izzy said starting out "_you may think this battle over with myotismon but your wrong. Somehow there is another monster ruining the digital world. Apparently there is another digidestined and guess what you guys get to find another one. Please help the digital world well got to get going I have a hot bath waiting. Good luck"_

"Seriously!" We all said and just didn't say anything .

"Well on the plus side we get to see biyomon and everyone" Sora said and we smiled and missing our partners in crime.

There was a Lavender light coming out of the computer.

"What the heck?" Tai said and we were wondering what's happening and then suddenly it moved fast and we heard a scream along with falling noise and Tai and I ran out there and there she was again Matsuo.

Matsuo

I walking the hall to the computer but I heard my name and heard 'digimon' and I stayed listening on to them and they said something about me I wasn't insulated I am used to it then a big lavender light came at me and I fell on my butt and I looked at an egg with purple strips and then had a necklace I was confuse.

"Hey!" I jumped up and stand up holding the egg in my arms. And I looked down not knowing what's going on.

"Wait do you think she is a digi destined?" I saw a blue long hair guy with glasses coming and asking me.

"Umm what's going on?" I asked everyone and they just looked at each other. I felt the egg moving and I held on to it and it hatched and I screamed and moved back from it. And the girl in a school uniform came at my side and I pulled away from her even though I don't mean too.

"Umm I guess she is the digi destined." Izzy said and I was just confused. And there was a small creature jumping up and down. I looked at it weird and it disappeared and then poofed in front of me.

"Ahh who the heck are you?" I yelled and I stood up

"Matsuo calm down shes not going to hurt you. Shes here to protect ya and be your partner" I look at the girl and sighed.

"Hey Matsuo how are you?" I looked at a ball of fluff with purple stripes on the tail and cat looking eyes.

"Umm good uhh what are you? And what's your name?" I asked and I got irrupted.

"Hey we should take this in the computer lab before anyone listens to this and see a innocent monster" Joe said and we nod and went into the room.

"Ooo pretty sky! Ooo whats this oh and this" The small digimon jumped around and I sighed.

"Whoever you are please calm down" I asked the digimon.

"I do have a name ya know" She said and just jumped on to my shoulder.

"And that would be?" Matt asked and I think everyone was confuse about me and looking at the small digimon.

"Its foxymon I am Matsuo's partner" Foxymon said and she was just adorable.


	2. And So It Begins

**Heyy thanks for the review ChrisssQ and thank you too also Dunk234 for story alerting and adding my story to your favorites Thank you 3…Later I will have some info about the main character like the back-story and I am using first names of English because I can't do Japanese names my bad :\... hope you guys enjoy this!.**

Matsuo

"Foxymon? Umm that's cute" I whispered to Foxy who was just smiling and jumped on to my shoulder.

"I know I am" She said and I giggled**.**

"So Miharu you're the new digidestined that was easy" Izzy said and I still didn't know what to do I was like center of attention and I hated it.

"Umm I guess so. But I don't know why though" I replied and Izzy looked away from his computer.

"Well if I remember this correctly I think the lady said we all must've have something in common and that's what keeps everyone close." He said and I just nod.

"Well remember at camp?" Tai asked me and I nod. "Well there was a digi port and it took all of us and lead us into this awesome place called digital world were" He was interrupted by Foxymon.

"Me and everyone live!" She said.

"Foxymon shh" I told her and she rolled her eyes and I nod for Tai to continue.

"Exactly right" He said and I spoke up.

"Actually in truth I saw the whole thing I was hiding behind a bush and then you guys were gone and it took a surprise out of me" I told them.

"Wait you can see them?" Sora asked and I nod.

"Yeah, when I was little there was a huge monster fighting a bird looking one but I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating though" I told them.

"Dang wait and it was in America?" Matt asked and I sat on a desk petting Foxymon.

"Well not really I got transported by a guy name Genii he somehow managed to do that…" I said and they just looked shock.

"Yes digiport is open!" Izzy yelled and everyone looked at me.

"Wait what?" I asked and Foxymon just looked at me smiling.

"You want to come with us I think it would be a best thing because Genii said about another digi destined" Kari asked and she was cute.

"Umm I umm don't know I mean what about the parents?" I asked and they looked down and thought.

"well ours knows about this if you want you can tell them" T.K said and I shook my head no.

"Lets just go, I'm sure they won't care" I told them and they just ignored the part.

I was scared and nervous and then I stood in front of the computer and Foxymon just got up on the computer.

"Well c'mon Matsuo" She said jumping into the computer my eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Just hold your digi vice in front of the computer and then your be going I'll go if you want" Sora put her hand on my shoulder and I nod and she did the same thing and I sighed deeply.

"It's not that scary its actually fun" T.K said and I giggled.

"Alright." I held my digi vice in front of the computer and I was feeling the Adeline rush and I landed on the grass hill and Sora put her hand in front of mine and I grabbed it.

"Wow nice outfit Matsuo" Sora said and I see my clothes change from school and into shorts with a bright green tube top with a black short sweater and boots and with wrist gloves I loved it.

"Wow that's nice" I told her and she laughed.

"Matsuo!" I heard my name yelled by Foxymon and jumped into my arms.

"Ok seriously you got new clothes in digital world and we don't" Tai said referring me, T.K, and Kari.

"Hey it's because we are awesome" T.K said and I thought to myself "I'm not"

"So what do we do?" I asked and I looked at the place and it was beautiful and quiet.

"I don't know we have to find our digimon" Matt said and I nod.

"Roar!" We heard a huge roar coming close and we just stared at the forest and then here comes a black lion along with a red flying insect.

"No way its Black Leomon and kuwagamon!" Everyone yelled and I just stood there kind of nervous. The red bug fly over our heads and we screamed.

"What is that?" I yelled

"That's Kuwagmon he is mean and the first enemy we fought" Tai said and I held on to Foxymon.

Foxymon got out of my arms and stood in front of Black leomon and I was scared.

"Wait Foxymon!" I stood up and I yelled and ran over to her.

"Matsuo, you have to let me digivolve" Foxy said and I looked confuse.

"How?" I asked

"You have to be brave and believe in Foxymon" Matt yelled and I closed my eyes and believed and then whoosh there was a human ferret girl and beautiful.

"Whoa! Who are you now?" I asked and she turned to me.

"My name is Ferrettailmon the evolve of Foxymon" I nod and everyone came up to me.

"Wow you did that with skipping her child form" Sora said and I nod.

"I am so sorry but I am so confuse" I told them and they laughed.

"We all were trust us" Kari said and I nod.

"Well look what we have here all of the digi destined kids and oh a new girl" The lion said and I was scared.

"Leomon! Enough what happen to you. You were never like this" Ferrettailmon said and Leomon laughed.

" Oh be quiet I want all the power and plus if I kidnap your trainer the seven masters will approve of this." And he looked at me and I glared at him.

"You aren't getting me" I said and he just shook his head and then a big gust of wind separated me and the gang without their digimon and I was only doing this myself now.

"Matsuo!" They yelled and I crawled over to them and then there was a big insect in front of me. He roared at y face and I coughed and the bad breathe. And I see Ferrettailmon fight leomon.

"Gosh you have bad breathed" I moved back and I felt closer to the edge, I went underneath him and ran over to the gang.

"Run!" I yelled and then we were running but I stopped myself and I look to see Ferrettailmon getting beat down. I ran over to her.

"Get up! You can do this I believe in you and have faith!" I yelled and continued to run and next thing you know she runs and picks me up and we followed the gang. Into behind a tree and leomon passed we and so did Kwugamon.

" Oh my flipping gosh" I sighed and out my hands on my face and breathing slowly.

"Matsuo, Its fine you done a good job out there but I wonder what crest you have?" Tai asked and I felt relieved and smiled.

"She has faith, One of the most wanted power like any other monster." I see a ferret on me and I looked confuse.

"Oh its still me I'm just ferretiermon" She said crawling up my shoulder and into my hair.

"Wake me up when something gets excited" She said and I just laughed with everyone.

"I'm actually kinda glad I came here but afraid though" I said to them.

"Well yeah but you might be a hero just like us" Joe said and everyone looked at him.

"Well I say we look for your digimon" I told them and they smiled and we decided to rest because of ferretiermon.

Review please! Thank you and Love ya


	3. Seperation

Matsuo

"_dad, Please don't I didn't mean too…People needed me and I was-_

"_Shut up Bitch!" My dad interrupted me when I was being defensive of myself and he pulled my hair on to the bed and I cried silently to myself._

"_You are such a liar theres no such thing about you worthless, pathetic, liar, and ugly girl. You saving the world wow your dumb" he said to me and I looked down and he slapped me across the face and he pulled harder on my hair and my tears were coming down._

"Matsuo! Wake up" I jumped and had tears on my face and I see Ferretiermon comforting me and I just sighed deeply and stood up from the place I slept and everyone was still sleeping.

"I'm going for a walk you stay here until I come back alright?" I bent down towards Ferretiermon level and she looked at me sadly and nod and I patted her head.

"Good girl" I smile and walked away from them and I found a tree were I could see a small city and I wondered about it.

"A city?" I thought and just put my head against the tree and I started singing.

"_Everybody needs an inspiration. _

_Everybody needs a soul a beautiful melody _

_When the nights are so long._

_'cause there is no guarantee  
>That this life is easy<br>Yea when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light<br>To break up the dark  
>That's when I<br>I look at you"_

"Wow that was amazing" I jumped and I blushed and looked down but then I look to see Kari and Sora smiling and Ferretiermon laughing.

"I didn't like it, Its not my thing" I told them and I continued to space out and Sora came and sat next to me.

"Hey have anyone told you about our crest is?" Sora told me and I shook my head no.

"Mine is Love, Tai is courage, Matt is friendship, Izzy knowledge, Joe Reliable, Mimi Sincerity, Kari light, and T.K hope" She said and I thought about matching them to their personalities.

"Sounds about right. But mine isn't good for me I just know it." I told her and she giggled.

"Well I couldn't tell because you've been closing yourself up and it isn't good for ya" She said.

"Theres just some things not be said or people will care" I told her and I covered my mouth.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't said anything about it" I told her and she smiled.

"Its fine, If you want to talk just come to me alright?" She asked and I nod but I can't trust them no matter how nice they seem. And she left me and it was just me and ferretiermon.

"Whats wrong with you?" She asked and I just shook my head.

"I guess I can't do anything right, I can't trust, I can't be myself…I just close myself up…Sorry" I told her and she was trying to get some apples and she was on the tree branch and she fell and I caught her.

"Jeez I can take of myself" She told me and I stood back kinda sad.

"I umm sorry I'll just leave" I tried to leave but she wrapped herself to my ankle tight.

"You're not leaving me I didn't mean to sound serious I was messing with ya" She said and I felt dumb.

"Oh…Sorry" I told her and then we heard screaming and we immediately ran into the gang and they were attacked by monochromon.

"Ready Ferretiermon?" I asked her and she stood in front of him and I yelled.

"Digivole!"

"**Ferretiermon digivolve too…Ferretailimon"** I saw the ferret girl and I ran over to the gang but I got blocked by a tree and I tried to move pass it.

"Matsuo watch out!" Izzy said and I nod.

"Where do you think going?" A cherry tree talking to me and it was weird.

"How about you leave us alone and I wont hurt ya" I asked him back.

"Nahh" He said and he blew me away and I hit my back on the tree.

"Matsuo!" Matt tried to ran over to me but he blocked. And I stood up holding my lower back.

"That's it!" I yelled and I see that Ferretailimon destroying Monochromon.

"Awesome job!" I yelled and I was happy but I felt something caught on my leg and it was a spider.

"Your way too easy and my you seem to taste good" She said and I freaked out.

"Let Matsuo go!" Tai yelled and everyone was throwing rocks at her and I moved my legs to kick her.

"Mhm go get her pathetic fools" She said and through me over the edge and Ferretailimon came after me and we fell down and I was gone from the group.

Matt

"I think its time to go, let's go cherrymon" Dokugumon said and left without a trace and I and everyone ran to the edge and we see bunch of woods.

"Damn it!" Sora said and she seemed pissed and so was me and Tai.

"I can't believe she would actually do that" I said and they nod.

"I wouldn't worry too much she has ferretiermon and plus I think she would want us to find our digimon and then we will be unstoppable" Izzy said and we all just sighed and I was worried about her I may not talken to her but she was cute and she needed help.

"You know, she isn't that bad" Sora said having her arms wrapped around her hat.

"I know what you mean." Tai and I said.

"Where do you think our digimon is?" Mimi said and we just looked at Tai our so called leader at least I always thought of it.

"Umm we should ask a digimon" Tai said and funny thing is that we heard a name call.

"T.K T.K!" We turn to see patamon and T.k ran up to him and hugged he tight and patamon didn't have air.

"Your safe thank god, I was so worried about you" T.k said and Patamon smiled and sat on his hat.

"Hey patamon do you know everyone else is?" Sora and Tai asked and Patamon nod.

"They all are in jail or prison and its horrible they force digimon to fight each other no matter what" He said and we looked down.

"Well lets not mope here let's help them!" Mimi said taking charge and we laughed.

Matsuo

"Oy my head hurts" I said and I see Ferretiermon beside me and I got up.

"Hey your awake its about time I was worried about you!" She said hugging my neck with her body as a ferret.

"Worried about me?" I asked myself and her.

"Well yeah I don't want you to leave me" She said and I smiled.

"Hey who are you people!" we both jumped and I see a blonde girl with a blue metal claw digimon.

"My name is Matsuo Miharu and this is-

I was interrupted "Dark Claw!" The clawed monster attacked Ferretiermon.

"Stop please Ms." I told the blonde girl but she ignored me.

"Wait Fuyuko Makoto?" I asked her and she just looked at me surprised.

"How do you know my name?" She asked me and I came closer to her.

"Well for one we both have same classes together and plus I see you at school" I told her and she smiled.

"Oh your Matsuo ok" She said and looked at her digimon and I ran over to ferretiermon and stood in front of the blue digimon.

"Enough Strabimon she innocent I know her" She said and he apogized to me and I nod and smiled.

"You ok?" Fuyuko came over to me and Ferretiermon who was tired.

"Yes how about you ferretiermon?" I asked picking her up and hold her.

"Food that's what I need" She said and I smiled and Fuyuko gave us some bread and we talked while ferretiermon and Strabimon were trying to connect which kinda worked.

"So that what happen gosh are you ok from falling?" She asked me and I nod.

"Yes but I got to find Tai and the others" I told her

"Wait you mean Tai Kamiya?" She and I nod she sorta blushed and it seemed she liked him.

"Yeah. And we gotta find them because apparently they need my help and we were looking for their digimon." I said and she stood.

"I'll help ya guys out I'm kinda lost here what do you think strabimon" She asked and he nod.

"I'm there wherever you need me" He said and it was cute with their connection.

DokugumonDokugumon


	4. First Battle

Ok New plan of this…Ignore Tai and Sora going out. Because theres a new character that wants Tai so please forgive me and I need more reviews! Pweasee thanks everyone

Tai

Patamon was leading us to a deserted coliseum and somehow Matt and Sora were sad about Matsuo not being with us because of her digimon.

"There it is guys prison" He said hiding underneath T.k's hat and I sighed.

"Alright people are you guys ready to get our friend out of there?" I asked and they nod but Izzy stopped me.

"How?" He asked and we all thought

"How about we can use Patamon as bait and he can say he captured us? Or we can do it the other way" Mimi said and T.k and Patamon yelled no at the same time.

"Well its either that or we get caught without help" Matt said and T.k Looked at Patamon who sighed.

"Ok tie me up and we shall go in" He said and Joe had some rope and we loosely tie him up and we all walked close as pact and got stopped by Gotsumon.

"Who are you guys?" He said and I said sounding like a boss.

"Look we caught this thing and we want to see a battle ok and your masters said you either let us in or we tell them that you were being rude to us" I told him and he panicked.

"Alright alright go in heres the keys" He said tossing the keys to Matt and we all smirked and giggled to ourselves.

We un tied Patamon and we walked into the halls and we see Digimon begging to get out.

"This is just so wrong and sick" Mimi said grabbing Joe's jacket and we nod.

"Tai!" I heard my name called and I see Argumon and I ran over to him.

"Buddy omg are you ok?" I asked him worrying about him.

"Yes but get out it's a trap" He said and we looked behind us and we were captured by Bakemon and Gotsumon's and we backed up.

"Ahh I want out of here" Mimi yelled and Joe put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm sure they won't harm us" By that cue Joe finally freaked out and we were tied. And they had us sit in the coliseum and we were separated me, Kari, Matt and Izzy one and other group across from us were Joe, Mimi, T.k, and Sora.

"God damn it I want out of this!" Matt yelled.

"Don't swear we got an underage child" Izzy referring too Kari who just shrugged.

"Its fine Tai does it all the time" She said and I glared at her and we saw our digimon in the ring now.

"Please whoever please make them stop!" Mimi yelled and we try to yell but Gotsumon's would throw rock at us and they fought even though they didn't want too we defiantly need help.

Matsuo

"Hey your crest is glowing!" Fuyuko yelled and I look at my crest and it was glowing and it pointed a light to a deserted area.

"Should we follow?" Strabimon asked

"I think so it could mean that everyone is in danger" Fuyuko said and I look at ferretiermon.

"I agree lets get going" I said and we ran fast as we could and we saw an exploding explosion me and Fuyuko jumped and looked at each knowing what to do.

"Ready guys?" We asked and they nod.

"Digivolve!" We yelled

"**Strabimon digivolve too…Fangmon"** my jaw dropped and it was a wolf looking with long fangs just like a vampire and then I turn to see Ferretiermon.

"**Ferretiermon digivolve too…Ferretailimon"** I smiled and Fuyuko held her hand out to me for a ride on fangmon I nod and took it while Ferretailimon was flying over trees I held on to Fuyuko tight cause I never gone this fast before and we stopped at an entrance guarding by Bakemon Gotsumon and dracomon.

"What should we do Fuyuko?" Fangmon asked her and she just shrugged. "I guess direct approach then we can just get the others and one of us can get the digimon" She said.

"That's sounds good. Hey Ferretailimon since you look very cute and beautiful distract them boys over there and then you can save the kids" I told her and she looked at me shock.

"Wait what! I am just not a pretty face alright" She said and I sighed.

"Some hero you are" I mumbled and Fuyuko laughed and I smiled.

"Ok fine…You owe me alright" She said getting ready to distract them

"Yes ok ready when you are fangmon and Fuyuko" I told them and they nod and we jumped on to the coliseum and I look down to see Ferretailimon beating the crap out of them and I smiled.

"Ok I want you two off so I can help the rest of the digimon" Fangmon told us and we got off and it jumped into the ring.

"Matsuo! Your alive!" Everyone said and I turn to see Fuyuko un tying the other kids. And I untied them.

"Hurry up, Because Fangmon and Ferretailimon are distracting and we must leave." I told them and they stopped.

"Not until we are leaving with our digimon" Tai said and I simply sighed in frustration.

"Ferretailimon is getting them! And Fangmon too calm down" I yelled and they seemed to be shock by my outburst and I just turned my back to them and run into Fuyuko.

"You guys ready?" She asked me and the gang of unsure.

"What the! You guys didn't leave yet!" Ferretailimon flew over us.

"No not yet but take them away and I'll help with the digimon" I said and she picked me up and got through the barriers in the ring and I see all their digimon hurt.

"Get out of the way human! You have no business with them" I jumped and I saw something flew over me and I was in front of the digimon protecting them.

"No! It is my business unlike you using them to play with your game" I yelled and fangmon was with Fuyuko and the gang getting them and their digimon out of the ring it took a few harsh words out of my mouth to distract a big beast called slayerdramon. I sighed and everyone was gone and it was just me and Ferretailimon who just came out of the coliseum and stood next to me.

"Hey wait for me!" Fuyuko yelled and her and fangmon were beside me and they beated up the Slayerdramon.

"Ferretiermon lets combine our powers together" Fangmon asked her and she nod.

"Dark Flames!" Fangmon yelled and Ferretailimon turn.

"Poison beam" She yelled and from the corner of my eye I see Matt and A big blue and white creature watching me.

"Yes we did it! Fangmon" She yelled and hugged him and I smiled and hugged Ferretailimon

"Great job I'm proud of you" I said to her and she was back to Foxymon and I held her.

"Good job Fuyuko" I told her and she nod.

"Same to you too.


	5. Returning Home?

Heyy guys its Taylor again and I just want to say thank you to all for adding or subbing my stories but I might end this because I don't like it as much and people are not reviwing but its gonna be more things. Haha well enjoy

Matsuo

"Hey Suo we should probly get back to the others" Foxymon said and I look at Fuyuko who nod and Fangmonm was back to a Baby stage.

"Aww! Who's this cutie" I said and the blue fuzz ball blushed and I smiled and Foxymon whacked me with her tail meaning of jealous.

"This is Wanaymon" Fuyuko said and we looked up and somehow the coliseum was tall for us four to get out.

"Umm how are we getting out?" I asked myself.

"Here!" We saw everyone with rope and they brought it down and one of us would go and then someone to climb a rope.

"Hey Fuyuko you can go. I'm probly going to be slow" I told her and she nod and I sighed and I petted Foxymon to relax myself and she fell asleep on me which means its going to be hard.

"Miharu! Your next" Tai said and I nod and held on to Foxymon I climbed slowly up and I was loosing balance because of Foxymon and then out of no where there was a pink bird and she smiled.

"I'll take her while you climb" She said and I nod and smiled I saw her flew Foxymon and I got a little faster on the rope and at the end they pulled me and I just sighed and laid on the ground.

"Wait Fuyuko you a digi destined?" Tai asked her and I turn my body to them talking.

"Yes, and this is my digimon Wanaymon" She said and we nod.

"Thanks for the rescue we defiantly needed it" Sora said.

"No problem." In the process I yawned and So did T.k and Kari.

"We should probly find a camp since everyone is tired" Matt said and I nod.

"So Fuyuko are plan on joining our group?" Izzy asked her and she thought about it.

"Mhm I don't know I'll think about it c'mon Wanaymon" She said and bowed her head and left I ran after her.

"Heyy if you ever join us come and look for us alright?" I told her and she smiled and nod and then walked away.

"Ok I'm going to make some eggs" Joe said and I look at him crazy.

"Eggs? Seriously we don't have any." I said to him and he just looked at me with a plan.

"Joe Joe! I think I found something!" I see a cute orange Mohawk creature with big paws and he had fish and followed by the cat with some fish and engulfing it. I look at ferretiermon and she was just talking to the pink bird while I lay beside a tree having the sun in my face. Mimi was talking to Kari about T.K and then Tai, Matt, Sora, and Izzy were talking. And I ignored everyone around me.

"Gomamon that is not an egg that's fish" Joe said and the Gomamon just blushed in embarrassment.

"Well Joe we don't know what eggs are so we got fish for everyone" Gatomon said and I starred at them and they started to bicker.

"Is there a way were we can go home and come back here when we are prepared" I asked Everyone and Izzy started typing on the computer.

"Going back and forth with our world and digi world impossiable" Joe said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh wow she is right we can probly go both worlds if we hold our digi vices to the laptop.

"Lets do it tomorrow because everyone is tired" Tai said and we just gathered around the campfire and their digimon looked at me weird and ferretiermon was just all around talking to them and I stayed silent to myself.

"Hey Matsuo what was U.S.A like?" I looked at Mimi confuse and she meant it.

"Well its really different from Japan and Tokyo umm I guess the houses are different on how they look and the food totally different in the US we have all American restraints and here is just Chinese food which its my fav and the peoples name my actual name is Taylor Moore but here they transferred my name into Japanese." I said

"Wow! I wanna go there!" Mimi said and I smiled.

"It's a ok place but nothing much of it though well it depends were you go" I said and Mimi got close to my face and I kinda pulled away.

"Are you planning on going there when you graduate? And are the guys hot?" She asked and I just sighed.

"I don't know if I want to move back…People may not like it but hot guys? Noo no hot guys well at least none for me" I told her and she nod.

"Palmon you are gonna come to America with me when we leave" She said to her green plant looking.

"Ok Mimi" She said and I sighed.

"Well lets get some sleep" Sora said I got up and left to the tree because I don't want to be close to people when sleeping it just brings back memories and ferretiermon followed me.

"Must you follow me?" I asked her while I lay on the dirt by a sparkling plant and she just lay on top of me.

"Yes! Its my job to protect you gosh why do you have to be stubborn and so quiet" She said and I just shrug.

"I don't know…" I said and then I heard a sneeze and we both jumped and we see Gabumon and Matt and I sighed and put my heart on my chest.

"Don't scare me like that" I told them and they chuckled.

"Sorry I got allergies when it comes to flowers" Gabumon said and I smiled.

"Understandable Gabumon" Ferretiermon agreed and I sighed and looked at Matt who picking up a flower and brought it over to me and I smiled.

"Whats the flower for?" I asked and I hear Gabumon and Ferretiermon laughing and I look at them weird and then back at Matt who was embarrassed.

"Erm I don't I thought you might like it" He said and I grabbed it from him.

"Thanks, that's sweet of ya" I told him and I yawned.

"Well since your tired I'm gonna let you sleep so night Matsuo" He said with Gabumon teasing him and Ferretiermon laughing and I just ignored it and fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

"Boo!" I screamed and Jumped and hit my head on the tree stump and I open one eye to see Fuyuko beside me along with strabimon who laughed and scared me while Ferretiermon yelled at him and then Tai and Argumon came.

"Whats going on?" Tai asked and he saw Fuyuko and Strabimon and smiled and she smiled.

"Oh nothing just scared Miharu and I want to join the team if that's ok?" Fuyuko said and I giggled.

"Yeah that would be awesome today we are testing to see if we can head home and pack our stuff since we have to defeat the dark masters." Tai said and she looked at us with wondered.

"Home? How?" She asked.

"Laptop transportation" Izzy came along with Tentomon flying over him.

"Oh ok awesome" She said and I sighed.

"Well lets get going I am dying for some human food" I said and ferretiermon bit my leg.

"Ow! What was that for?" I said and they laughed.

"Are you saying our food sucks" She said and I look at Tai whi just said lie.

"No! Its just un human like but the juices are good" I said and she gave me a glare and I just laughed.


End file.
